1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a down-flow-type ice-making machine wherein a water reservoir is arranged below an ice-making unit and wherein a pump and a level sensor are arranged in the water reservoir, and in particular, which relates to the manner in which the pump and the level sensor are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a conventional down-flow-type ice-making machine, an ice-making unit and a water reservoir are housed in an insulated box made of an insulating material. A pump and a level sensor mounted in the water reservoir are also arranged in the insulated box.
Maintenance in the conventional down-flow-type ice-making machine described above is not easy because a worker has to reach into the insulated box to remove the pump and the level sensor, or has to disassemble the insulated box to remove them.